The Colours of Life
by Dark Aquarelle
Summary: Ying, seorang gadis SMA yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Rey. Suatu hari, sahabat Rey yang bernama Fang, pindah dari Jakarta dan memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang sama dengannya. Dan dari sinilah, kisah mereka bertiga akan dimulai..
1. Chapter 1

**The Colours of Life**

 **ReyxYingxFang**

 **OOC, AU.**

* * *

Gadis itu menyeruput teh panasnya dengan hati-hati, sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkannya ke telinga sambil menunggu nada sambung.

 _Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi._

Arghh.. lagi-lagi tidak bisa dihubungi batinnya kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya gadis itu mencoba menghubungi nomer tersebut tetapi suara operator yang selalu menyahutnya.

Dimana sih dia? Kenapa nomer ponsel nya tidak bisa dihubungi. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku kafe, dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Kringgg.._ lonceng kafe berbunyi, masuklah seorang cowok berambut acak-acakan dan menghampiri meja kasir.

"Selamat datang, silahkan mas.. mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah

"Green latte nya 2" jawab cowok itu tanpa membuka menu yang disediakan di kasir. Seolah-olah cowok itu sudah berkali-kali ke kafe ini.

"Ya.. baik, ada tambahan lagi?" tanya pelayan dengan senyuman ramah. Cowok itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya. Pelayan kasir tersebut segera mengerti dan mengucapkan,"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan ditunggu terlebih dahulu" sambil mempersilahkan cowok itu untuk memilih tempat duduk.

Cowok bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat nya ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela yang tak jauh dari meja kasir. Dengan pelan menarik kursinya, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya begitu saja.

Sudah 15 menit sejak kedatangan cowok itu, dan sejak itu pula dia selalu melihat kearah jam tangannya berkali-kali. Seolah sedang menunggu seseorang menghampirinya. Green latte nya pun sudah disuguhkan dari tadi, namun tak kunjung diminum juga. Ada rasa tidak sabar dalam raut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba lonceng kafe kembali berbunyi, seorang cowok dengan penampilan rapi, dan rambut diklimis memasuki kafe. Cowok itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri kafe dengan kening berkerut, mencari –cari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Belum ada 5 detik, cowok itu berhasil menemukan objek yang dicari-carinya, seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya. Dengan langkah sigap, ia menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Haloo bro.. sudah nunggu lama?" sapanya riang. Seketika itu juga, orang yang disapa langsung membalikkan badan menatapnya.

"Ehh.. bro, lama sekali datangnya. Kamu nggak lihat badanku hijau semua gara-gara lumutan. Kebiasaan molor dehh.." jawabnya dengan raut muka sebal.

"Biasalah bro.. macet, namanya juga kota" balas nya santai.

"Eh iya.. gimana tuh kabarnya pacar kamu? " Tanya cowok berambut acak-acakan penasaran, mengingat pacar sahabatnya yang tertimpa musibah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hhh..baik-baik aja bro, papanya masih dirawat di rumah sakit." Curhatnya tenang.

"Ohh.. beg-" belum selesai cowok berambut acak-acakan itu menjawab, seorang gadis kira-kira sebayanya, berjalan dengan langkah cepat lalu menghampiri mejanya.

"Rey" panggil gadis itu, membuat kedua pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Rey yang dipanggil terkejut melihat Ying ada di depannya.

"Jadi kamu di sini. Kamu dari mana saja? Aku telponin hp kamu tapi nggak aktif terus" cecar gadis itu lancar.

Yang ditanya pun masih terkejut dan langsung menarik dengan lembut tangan sang gadis ke luar dari kafe itu. Sesampai diluar, Rey langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ying, kamu kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya Rey dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ya tadi aku mampir ke kafe ini, trus nggak sengaja liat kamu waktu mau balik." Jelas gadis itu pelan, diikuti dengan gumaman paham Rey.

"Oh ya, hp kamu nggak aktif?" lontar Ying seolah baru teringat.

"Iya, udah dari tadi siang lowbatt, kelupaan nge-cas kemarin. Memangnya ada apa kamu telponin aku terus?" balas Rey dengan kening berkerut.

"Tadi aku sempet nonton berita gitu di line, katanya ada kecelakaan deket rumah kamu. Waktu aku liat mobilnya persis sama punya kamu. Tanpa melihat plat nomer, karena aku panik. Makanya aku langsung telponin kamu terus. Eh ternyata, kamu disni" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kafe terbuka sesosok berambut acak-acakan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bro.. aku tinggal ya, di rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa, ibuku mau pergi ada urusan, jadi terpaksa deh aku yang jaga rumah." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Rey. "Ok deh kalau gitu.. hati-hati bro" sahut Rey sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dia siapa?" celetuk Ying penasaran.

"Ohh.. dia namanya Fang, sahabat aku, dia baru saja pindah dari Jakarta dikarenakan orang tuanya dipindahtugaskan.

"Ohh.. gitu" gumam Ying diikuti anggukan kepalanya. "Yuk, aku antar kamu pulang sebelum larut malam" ajak Rey dengan seulas senyum sambil menggandeng tangan Ying erat.

Bersambung..

* * *

Haloo readers.. :)

Ini cerita fanfic pertama aku..

jadi maklumin aja kalau ceritanya gaje, boring, dan banyak typo bertebaran..

hehehe.. ^v^

oh ya, di sini ada tambahan karakter dari aku sendiri (Rey) dan nggak cuman Rey sih.. kenapa aku tambahin?

ya sebenernya nggak papa sih.. nggak tahu tiba-tiba muncul aja ide kayak gitu.

ditunggu part selanjutnya y..

salam.. *author*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colours of Life**

 **ReyxYingxFang**

 **OOC, AU.**

* * *

Langit yang jingga berubah semakin gelap. Mobil Rey melaju di jalan raya yang penuh kemacetan kota Bandung di jam 6 malam. Suara klakson mobil pun terdengar dimana-mana, menandakan para pengemudi yang tak sabar untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Suasana hening menyelimuti Ying dan Rey. Rey yang sedang fokus pada jalanan sementara Ying sibuk meghirup udara malam dari kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Rey, aku seneng deh hari ini," ujar Ying memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa?" balas Rey dengan kening berkerut.

"Tadi siang dokter yang menangani papaku bilang kalau papa sudah boleh pulang besok" jawab gadis itu semringah lalu menatap Rey yang sedang memegang kendali mobil.

"Om Irfan udah boleh pulang?" tanya Rey dengan nada gembira seolah tak percaya.

"Iya.. aku sendiri awalnya tak percaya papa sudah boleh pulang besok. Mengingat kejadian kecelakan yang begitu parah seminggu yang lalu." Balas Ying agak muram ketika memori nya kembali berputar pada hari tersebut.

Betapa paniknya dia ketika rumah sakit menelpon memberitahukan bahwa ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya itu menabrak pohon begitu keras. Dari saksi mata yang melihat kejadian menuturkan kalau mobil ayahnya mencoba menghindari truk yang datang dari lawan arah.

Polisi juga menjelaskan ini disebabkan oleh supir truk yang sedang mabuk, lalu tanpa sengaja truk yang dikendarai melenceng dari jalur yang ada karena tidak ada pembatas jalan. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, selain ayahnya membanting setir ke arah kiri untuk menghindari terjadinya tabrakan.

Ying menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau seandainya waktu itu aku nggak merengek ke papa untuk mengambilkan buku pr yang ketinggalan, pasti papa nggak akan mengalami hal seperti ini." Sesal Ying lalu menunduk, memainkan tali tasnya.

"Ya udah.. jangan terlalu dipikirin, memangnya kita bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi?.. enggak,kan?" hibur Rey sambil mengelus rambut Ying pelan.

"Yang penting papa kamu besok sudah boleh pulang. Dan gimana kalau aku anterin kamu jemput Om Irfan?" tawar Rey lalu memandang Ying.

"Serius?" tanya Ying memastikan, menatap Rey dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Iyaa.. ya kali aku bercanda" sahut Rey geli melihat tampang wajah kekasihnya itu.

"TINNNN!" tiba-tiba bunyi klakson mobil yang berada di belakang terdengar, seolah menyadarkan Rey.

"Ehh.. tuh kan, sampai lupa kalau udah hijau dari tadi" gumam Rey lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menembus padatnya kota Bandung.

Setelah setengah jam berada di jalan. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Ying.

"Besok sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumah sakit ya" ujar Rey kepada Ying di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Ehm.. emangnya kamu nggak ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah?" tanya Ying heran.

" Yahh.. itu bisa diatur lah, aku tinggal bilang aja ke anggota yang lain kalau aku nanti nyusul, jam 4 an. Lagian semua nya sudah aku koordinasi hari ini." Balas Rey dengan seulas senyum.

"Udah gih.. masuk, nanti ibu kamu nyariin." Ucap Rey lalu melambaikan tangan seiring dengan masuknya Ying.

Mobil Rey kembali menderu di jalan raya, meninggalkan asap tipis yang membaur di udara malam.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

* * *

YEAYYY /(^V^)/

Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi..

Selamat menikmati ..

Ditunggu part selanjutnya y..

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek.. -_- *ditabok readers*

salam .. *author*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Colours of Life**

 **ReyxYingxFang**

 **OOC, AU.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, langit tampak cerah. Menyapa seluruh penduduk di kota Bandung dengan seulas senyum dari mentari yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"BU!.. AKU BERANGKAT DULU YA!" teriak Ying sambil terburu-buru menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Nggak sarapan dulu, nak?" tanya ibunya cemas.

"ENGGAK DEH BU.. YING MAKAN DI SEKOLAH AJA. UDAH HAMPIR MAU TELAT NIH. YING PERGI DULU BU!" teriak Ying lagi sambil pamit lalu segera bergegas mencari angkot yang biasanya lewat di depan gang rumahnya.

Inilah untungnya punya rumah berada di gang yang langsung menghadap jalan raya besar.

"PAK.. ANGKOOTT!" seru Ying sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah angkot dari jauh. Sang supir angkot yang segera mengerti dengan lambaian itu, segera merapatkan angkot nya di dekat gang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ying bergegas masuk.

Angkot itu berjalan menyusuri jalan raya selama 30 menit. Untung pagi ini nggak seberapa macet, jadi Ying bisa sampai tepat waktu di sekolah. Sebenarnya hampir telat sih..

-00-

"PAKK… TUNGGU BENTAR, JANGAN DITUTUP! Teriak Ying dari kejauhan.

Ying yang baru saja turun dari angkot segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang, sebelum Pak Ben, satpam sekolah Ying benar-benar menutup gerbangnya.

"Hufft. Untung aja tepat waktu" ujar Ying dengan napas terengah-engah, tidak lagi peduli pada penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan tertepa angin saat lari tadi.

Ying segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas yang berada di lantai 2. Kelas XI MIPA 5.

"YINGG!" teriak Yaya, salah satu teman Ying, ketika melihat Ying terengah-engah di depan pintu kelas.

"Cepet duduk sini.. sebelum Bu Tyas masuk" perintah Yaya.

"Kamu kok bisa baru dateng jam segini, biasanya kan kamu paling awal kalo dateng.. tumben" cerocos Yaya melihat temannya yang baru saja duduk di bangku.

"Huftt" untuk kesekian kalinya Ying menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi.

"Untung aku tepat waktu, kalo nggak aku udah dijadiin pecel kali sama pak Wit" ujar Ying lega tidak menghiraukan temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuannya.

Belum ada semenit sejak masuknya Ying ke kelas, Bu Tyas kini telah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang menjulang tinggi di tangannya. Tampaknya kini ia sedang kesusahan. Ying yang melihat itu, dengan sigap berdiri dan menghampiri Bu Tyas .Berniat membantu, mengingat nilai-nilai Ying yang berada dalam kondisi koma alias parah, paling tidak dengan bantuannya ini, Bu Tyas mungkin berniat menambahkan poin pada nilai-nilai tugasnya. Kan lumayan.

"Bu.. saya bantuin ya," tawar Ying dengan sopan sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil buku-buku tersebut.

"Terima kasih" jawab Bu Tyas judes, lalu melenggang ke arah mejanya. Ying sekarang sedang bersusah payah berjalan, agar buku-buku super tebal yang melampaui batas kepalanya tidak jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Ya.. anak-anak, kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Jakarta." Info bu Tyas, lalu segera mempersilahkan cowok tinggi, dengan rambut tertata rapi masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan seulas senyum, ia menyapa seluruh kelas.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Fang, saya pindahan dari Bandung, terima kasih." Ucap nya jelas, singkat, dan padat.

Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan ria setelah mendengar sambutannya, kecuali Ying. Ying yang sudah hampir mendekati meja, dan tak sengaja tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

Untungnya .. tetap bisa menjaga keseimbangan, walau ada beberapa buku yang terjatuh.

Fang yang melihat hal tersebut, segera menghampiri, dan memungut buku-buku tersebut. Bu Tyas terkagum akan perbuatan Fang.

Tanpa diduga, Fang terhenti sebentar saat memungutnya, tak sengaja ia melihat warna kaos kaki yang dikenakan oleh Ying. Lantas segera berdiri sambil memberikan buku tersebut pada Bu Tyas.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

* * *

Haloo Readers.. :)

Okelahh.. ini part 3 nya udh jadi..

Kalau ada kritikan dan masukkan, silahkan di tulis di kolom review..

Selamat menikmati..

Ditunggu part selanjutnya y..

Salam .. *author*


End file.
